The Seasons
by sailorbutts
Summary: If winter was the season of love, Miku would have punched it in the face. Fluffy Negitoro one-shot, based on Miku's Rea-juu Bakuhatsu-shiro.


**the seasons**

Some said that winter was the season of love.

Miku let out a loud, disapproving scoff without a trace of shame about her as the couple she had been directing her disgust towards turned to frown in her direction. Her neighbour, Luka, glowered with an identically furrowed brow at the same pair of lovey dovey blondes, before both of them rolled their eyes simultaneously and turned back to the magazine they had been browsing through.

"You'd think one could get on the morning train without having another bloody couple in their face," Miku hissed. Her friend sighed, shaking her head.

"They should seriously get a room," she agreed for about the millionth time that December. She felt Miku shiver – the old, rackety vehicle they were travelling in was anything but warm – and put her arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, before continuing her read and trying to tolerate the giggles and the sound of lips against lips just across them.

* * *

Apparently, summer was also the season of love.

"I swear," Miku growled, turning away from the happy blurs of green, brown, purple and blue that were double dating under a nearby beach umbrella, "they're everywhere!"

The one girl in the world the tealette didn't feel she had to tolerate shrugged, and Miku heard her sigh as she buried her thoroughly annoyed expression into the palm of her hand.

"No helping it I guess," Luka murmured, though Miku could hear she felt less dismissive of the subject than her words let on.

"Yeah... I... hey!" before she could continue to groan about how repulsive public displays of affection were, Miku was cut off rather rudely and abruptly by a slender pair of arms encircling her waist, pulling her to the ground, and unleashing the full power of a tickle attack on her. "Luuukaaaa," she choked as what sounded more like song than laughter sounded in her ears and she tried to swat her friend's arms away, "Stop!"

* * *

Autumn was no better. Spring had been all lovers confessing under blossoming sakura trees, and now they were doing the same under the falling petals of the same watchful plants.

Miku looked on in silence at her pink haired companion as she stared into the blazing horizon that dyed the afternoon such a radiant shade of red, and sighed. A year had passed, and she supposed it was about time to give in – in the most casual way, unwilling to admit to her pride aloud, she could possibly manage.

"Nee, nee, Luka~" she sung softly, leaning further off the edge of bridge so she could see the entirety of the other girl's face as she turned solemnly away from the sunset. Miku frowned – of all the times for Luka to look so spectacularly pretty, this was not a good one.

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you..."Her frown deepened considerably – the distance between them, though probably a good half foot, was beginning to feel too much. "Come closer and listen, would you?"

Luka raised her eyebrow almost impossibly high, but she obliged, taking the space that separated them down to a bare few inches. Miku forced herself to look away from the other girl's inviting pair of lips.

"I think we should go on a date sometime."

Luka knew that swallowing pride was not an option on either end, so she simply nodded through her surprise. A burst of colour had become her cheeks, and Miku's too, and she wouldn't make the first move, so the shorter of the two huffed impatiently and took Luka's scarf to pull their lips together.

"Couples..." Luka smirked as they paused for breath, "do we still want to blow them all up?"

"Of course," Miku replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "we've got to be the only one left, right?"

The two girls wasted no more time, their lips crashing against each other once again, their tongues soon engaging in a battle for dominance.

And Miku decided the season didn't matter – maybe lovers weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, this is a really old fic that was lurking around on my deviantART. It's based on the Miku/Luka song, Rea-juu Bakuhatsu-shiro. Have some Negitoro fluff~


End file.
